heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
The King's Quest
__TOC__ The event started on August 20, 2015 and lasted for 6 days. Lore King Pellinore has gotten word that a strange disturbance emanating from the edge of his Kingdom. Have the Legendary Pendragon "Dragonlords" really returned? Set off with the great King and dispatch Arthur's terrifying ancestor, Maelgwn Pendragon During this event gather Dragon Swords for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the look out for patriarch of the Pendragon lineage Maelgwn Pendragon and prepare your party to stand and fight! Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, Maelgwn Pendragon has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with Maelgwn Pendragon's Smoldering Gaze gives a passive increase to ATK of 125%. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Dragon Swords you find during the King's Quest: *King Pellinore: 4 Bonus Swords *Igraine: 4 Bonus Swords *Nuriel Hailbringer: 3 Bonus Swords *Skullflayer Shinobi: 3 Bonus Swords *Shepherd of Decay: 2 Bonus Swords Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Maelgwn Pendragon on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a ... boss card on both Easy and Hard levels * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, or 10x Dragon Swords *1x King's Chest *4x Ascension Shard *2x Ascension Stone *Nuriel Hailbringer *Max Level Shepherd of Decay *Max Level Moonglow Supplicant Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Dragon Swords *1x Arena Ticket *1x Mana Potion *1x Stamina Potion *2x Ascension Shard *1x Ascension Stone *Golden Arse *Max Level Shepherd of Decay *Max Level Moonglow Supplicant *Max Level Galland Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Maelgwn Pendragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x King's Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Maelgwn Pendragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x King's Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Maelgwn Pendragon, 15x Summon stones , 10x King's Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Maelgwn Pendragon, 10x Summon Stones, 10x King's Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x King's Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x King's Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x King's Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x King's Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x King's Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x King's Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Mana Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Mana Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stones * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Mana Potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Mana Potions * 175000 - Lady Morgause * 200000 - Maelgwn Pendragon * Every 10K after - 1x Mana Potion Possible Chest Outcome * Maelgwn Pendragon * Igraine * Shepherd of Decay * Galland * Moonglow Supplicant * Tristan * Haunt * Black Market Broker * Shadow Alley Swindler * 1x Ascension shard * 1× Ascension stone Category:Events